Z: Mystery of Zorua
by SirLuciousWolf
Summary: On his journey to the new Johari region, Xzavier becomes involve in a powerful adventure when he meets a mysterious Zorua in his dreams. With the help of his friends Daniel, Scarlet, and Joel, can Zav' solve this dark mystery. Chp. 6 added R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_D.J. Byrd: OMG, this is actually my first actual fanfic (well, Pokémon fanfic that is) I decided to drop the others and do this for the sake of the new generation five Pokémon Zorua and others. This is just something that literally almost passed my mind (luckily I got it) and here we are._

_Zo, the New World_

_Pokémon_

What are they? Why, there arguably the greatest gift ever in the world. From the moment they were discovered they'd made a great impact in the world today and still they made the hearts of millions with beautiful powers, looks, and grace that made them basically the biggest thing since the Beatles. For years, there ultimate ability have been much but great and in some ways mysterious. See, for years there have been evolutions, changes in action, and the fact that there are many different regions filled with different Pokémon ( and not to mention the berries and etc.) that are becoming more and more…powerful. For each area lied the greatest mysteries the world can never seem to understand or at all solve. Why such mysteries you ask? Well, there's never been a time where some powerful beings (known as legendaries) have been known to have been discovered mostly Pokeologists and have claimed to be seen many times over and with that they have most interesting thing in the world since. The world of Pokémon is…addictive, sensational, and overall precious. Who knew the easiest to do is grow to the age of 10 and trip to the Pokémon center, get a poke ball, find the little creatures, and capture. There have been many ways to enjoy life sharing a bond with these beings whether it's in battle or in coordination they have one way or another a beautiful and inspiring. Some however have not been as good as others though. There have ones that are abusive and some rather…obsessive. Many people have tried everything that to get what they want and that is to be a Pokémon master (crummy dream is it?) and to some to be better than others by "capturing" the strongest and beating them harshly. These actions were of course your everyday life when it came to Pokémon-mania because with each new Pokémon came other snot-nosed kid ready to capture it with little hands and Pokémon (whom he no longer cares about) and add it to their so-called "raw" collection of awesome Pokémon. From there when Pokemania arrive problems came along with it. There were rants by different religions who think their "evil", parents who say that their taken over the lives of many when they suppose to be control their kids (obviously) and so on and so on. Yep, it seemed no one could withstand the wildfire of Pokémon that was basically just the elephant in the room. A year from there, Pokémon battles have gotten bigger and kids all over would meet and battle each other like a freaking war in the room (of course parents didn't like that) but teens were happy and felt like they had some sort of power like never before. It's understandable that "control" is the key word in Pokémon battling whether it is in the trainer or the creature themselves. Pokémon and humans have the standard of what this mania means and how it affects them in mind, body, and self-control and if as long it remains that it all as well.

_There was world of Pokémon, powerful strong beings of nature (and horribly punned) life._

_It's too bad that they nothing no more. There not as big as used to._

_Now, it's just reality._

Pokémon today still live a happy and peaceful life along side humans and even traveled with them to gym battles still reaching that helpless dream of becoming "master" of all Pokémon battling. Most of them today are now just…living home and enjoying their company. All was well there. They might not be as big as they are today and they may have limited Pokémon battles to just contests and annul festivals but darn it their still likeable (aren't they?) that why trainers still travel to find them, usually for the fun of it, and try and capture them to add to their so-called band of fighters (if you want to called it that) and continue on. Like I said this is reality.

_Reality is always in the dark, hiding the truth within for there is always a reason for everything, for life is always shining, always waiting…always._

A/N: Soooo, what did you think? Sorry with I sound so sudden with explanation but I was tried and very uneasy for some reason. Please no flames! Criticism accepted though chp 2 is next

_See you soon,_

_D.J. Byrd_


	2. Chapter 2: To understand

**Hello, I'm back and ready to keep going with a new day and a new name X (simply X let's go with that) and also I'm going to finish what I started with Zo and…well let's just continue shall we.**

Chapter 2: Rise of a Generation

_Days…_

These days were nothing but a pass made each time the sun would rise and the moon will come forth. In the world of Pokémon, this was consider a just among the species who were just making their way through the tough and wild moments that usually involved trainers going out and try to capture them but…_this_ isn't the popularity that Pokémon training was once was. Now, there's peace within the world and their natural habitat that should normally go to survive among themselves and amongst their own community from which they happen to live in. But…across the earth and maybe even the solar system lies a new world ready to confront the trails that they were _used_ to having. A new stardom and change that might hopefully change the way people think about Pokémon again. With the new world that will change everything.

_There will be a new world all because of two new things._

**Sorry I didn't get to the story because I wanted to get to the meaning of the story before actually getting to but there I know it's short but sweet.**

**X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm back sorry I didn't come as soon but I really wanted to think before I write huh? Anyway here the starting point of the story, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this thing you call Pokemon, should da named them something else huh?**

* * *

**Chp. 3: Nightmarish Dream**

_The was silence..._

It began seemingly like a beautiful night full of moonlight and stars wandering the sky over the beautiful new, or rather recent, new region of Johari. An island nicknamed "the land of jewels" and after looking to the nice sky like the trainer Xavier was you would think the same.

" Man, the night here is beautiful" said Xavier to his loyal friend Jewel, an Espeon, who sat clamly along with him on the grassy floor of the open fields that for some reason left only those two alone.

As they both look around into the night they notice a bit of oddness but were too relax to feel any form of uncomfortably to them as the night felt good, too good.

"This just makes me think about how about time we met huh J ?" said Xavier to her. She gave a firm nod in agreement to memory of that, him and little dreamful wannabe and her a small and cute little eevee. Those days were the best.

Notably, as there " night" rolled by they began to tear away from nature's art and stow away out home. " Come on Jewel, were gonna need sleep if were gonna to go to that festival on time" he said tiredly but truly he didn't feel a bit of tiredness yet had the urge to leave nightly forest. Responding to him, Jewel walked right beside him knowing that they needed the time to snooze away

However, as walked more and more out the forest's way they both began to feel as those they were walking in the same place. " Um Jewel? Do you feel that something's not right ?" said the white-shirted trainer whom recieved the same uneven response from the Espeon. For some reason the couldn't seem to leave as if they were somehow trap in the eternal road of the forest.

But, all that was changed when suddenly a black warp seem to appear out of nowhere. "Esp?" said Jewel being the first to notice this before Xavier did. "W-what is that?" he said looking at shining but dark round circle appearing from afar. The two watched amazingly as if it couldn't get no stranger, a dark and small figure appear to them somewhat bursting out of big warp.

The figure was dark but noticeably had some features such as dark green or blue eyes and an orange tuft hair. The figure positioned itself as it if about to fight but it was soon replaced by running motion as if chased by someone.

_Or something..._

As the figure almost apporached them with fighting yet fearful eyes, Jewel of course stood in it's way thinking of it a an enemy. "Esppp" said the defending espeon. But Xavier however look into as it began to show more it's stange and mysterious fasion. It appeared to have some black and orange accents on it. Suddenly, as it stopped and a stood before them, Jewel began to attack seeing jewel on her forehead glow colorfully hoping to hear the words "Psybeam" from her shocked and surprised trainer. Instead he held his hand out " hold on Jewel I don't think it's trying to attack" he said doing it. Jewel agreed but kept her stance just in case.

The dark figure now released out of the still warping black hole began yelled a word no Pokemon trainer have yet to hear " Zorua! zo zo" it screamed jumping up and down in progress. Xavier and Jewel didn't what to think as the scared fox creature pointed and jump at the widely distorted black warp.

"What's wrong?" he said worriedly he and Espeon sensing the danger before the warp " Jewel, see if you can calm it down or figure out what's up for black hole thing". Without a doubt as he said, Jewel carried out and managed to purge the being down with psyhic before staring into it to get a good look at what it was doing. The figureous fox however hesitated and unbelievely broke off and started to run-off passed Jewel and then passed Xavier screaming "zorua" repeatedly while heading to the very forest road they both came off of.

Apparently, that wasn't the real problem. As Xavier and Jewel were now in awe over the strange glow forming the dark warp. Without a doubt in Xavier's mind thing's were getting strange but that was just the tip of the iceberg. Jewel however stayed motionless seeing the mysterious of this glow form itself into something powerful.

_...And strange..._

The motionless Pokemon was the only thing to take the trainer's mind off the glowing hole. " Jewel are you all right?" he said with great concern. " Jewel? helloo" he waved kneeling in front of her trying to snap her back to reality.

..._If it is a reality..._

Before he can put her back to earth a large being blew it's way pass out of the terrifying hole that was soon to be discovered to be a...portal.

Xavier reacted fast turning his way to another figure but this time it more so fimilar. "D-Darkrai?" said the trainer under his fearful breath. Darkrai, emerging out the portal, began facing frontly and seemingly and all sides surrounding the two with violent intentions.

" W...what...are you doing.." "WHERE'S ZORUA?" interupped Darkrai with a fearsome voice that can wet any trainer's pants. " Zo who?" replied Xavier. " Where the dark fox? I know your hiding him" said the nightmare Pokemon in rather lowered but commanding tone. " I don't know what your talking about" pleaded Xavier hoping his innocent voice would get to angry Pokemon.

It didn't.

" I know you have her. Where is she?" he said again only this time with glowing eyes. Darkrai was clearly being serious but what could he do? Suddenly he remembered that there was being came the same portal not to long ago. But, something in his mind told him not to tell. He couldn't understand it but something told him it was vital to keep quiet about it. " Darkrai I swear I don't know anything maybe s-she...went out to the forest" he said pointing front of him instead of behind him where the Pokemon, if it is, orginally ran. " LIER, I know you have her" it said once more unable to calm or at least find it itself.

The eyes showed that it grew tired of waiting and proceeded to do the unlikely. " If you can't tell me then you leave me no choice" Darkrai said. Those were the final words of the insane being as it lifted, or at least floated, to the air charged with a powerful dark pulse.

"Okay Jewel I want you to...Jewel?" was all he said before looking down and finding nothing but the dark grassy floor. Above was Darkrai prepared to Dark Pluse and immediately shot what was to be a direct hit towards him. With lightining reflexes and sheer luck he'd managed to break from the blast's target basically dodging the Pokemon's attack. " You will tell where you've hidden Zorua" he said aloud charging another blast.

Xavier couldn't believe what was going on. What started as typical night soon turned into...a nightmare. He couldn't help but think if this was even a real. First, and strange hole comes out of nowhere and a fox-like Pokemon comes and now. Now he has survived being slayed by a Pokemon who just so happens to associated with nightmares. I stood waiting for a chance to leap out of this hellhole he and his now vanished friend had gotten themselves into. Questions also puzzled his mind. "_What's going on? Why couldn't he tell? And where in the world is Jewel?" _he simply wanted to...

..._wake up..._

"What?" he said. Finally broken from his trance, he managed to dodge yet another pulse wave from Drakrai unfortunately making it even madder. " Foolish human. You won't escape from me" it said almost villianously. He was right though it wouldn't be long before he finally got to him. Xavier, stuck on the dark forest road, laid helplessly as he tried with to dodge the sudden wave energy blast.

" Ugh, I don't think I take much more this" he said under his breath. Realizing his hopelessness, he figured he might as well run away while he could. " Human! You will not escape!" Darkrai said from the nightly skies. Xavier did anyway and ran into the now blacken forest that seemed to remind him he maybe...

..._dreaming..._

All of a sudden he felt a sting shoot right in his leg. The pain force him down to floor and in the target of a certain foe. " Now that I've got you..." he said prepared to bring him down and "talk" him out of telling.

"No" he said trying to pull out and leave as the appoarching nightmare Pokemon made his way close. " Now you'll talk?" it taunted before charging up a dark ball attack.

Xavier was too shocked to say or do anything at moment for all he wanted to do was...

..._to wake up..._

His eyes close as his life was now doomed to end at the hands of this angry-for-what-reason. "Die!" was all he heard from Darkrai until another voice appeared to his ears out of nowhere.

"ZORUA!" was the voice he heard. It was all he couldn't hear causing him open his eyes. "What the..?" was all he said before, once again seeing the once mysterious being now revealed to be Pokemon Darkrai was looking for.

To his surprise, he saw that Darkrai was just as surprised as he was when, suddenly the fox jumped in between them as soon as he full shot. Causing a white light to form.

..._Wake up..._

Shining light blinding him before found again being sucked into darkness. Then, while it couldn't get any wierder.

" NOOOOOOOO"

* * *

Waking in sweat and tiredness, the young trainer finally emerged out of the cover and almost fell off the bed itself. The faded light now gone alnog with soft fainted voice swore he could of heard was now completely gone form his hears.

He breathed heavily as vision came to be. He was still alive and still at the hotel where he and Jewel stayed for night. "Wait, Jewel Jewel!" he said quietly but in hearable tone. He at the end of the bed only to find himself sigh happily seeing his friend laying and curling softly asleep. " Oh thank goodness" he thought. He rested his head back down and gave a final thought about what just happen " What was that dream all about?" he questioned to himself. Hoping to ignore this dream he began to assure himself it just a nightmare.

..._A weird realistic nightmare..._

Either way he didn't care. All he wanted to do was sleep the night away and wake up with his buddy the next morning.

..._Still it was a damn scary nightmare..._

* * *

**Well yeah here's the story i've been trying to do all day and finally done it. Now all I need are some OCs to build some stories (I'll accept any) NO Flames!!! just well concrit reviews. See Chp 4 soon!**

**LuciousX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm back. Here's the next chapter for dudes and dudettes.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Scarlet and The Ride to Johari Region**_

It was still a sleepy night, and followed by the creepy " nightmare" he had, all he wanted to do was sleep his mind...

..._BEEP... ...BEEP..._

" Wha..WHAT!" said the drowsy if hardly ever slept trainer. His mind was too much on the that dream that almost, if he was real, killed in action. Thanks to a supposed fox and a flash of reality beaming him and Darkrai's eyes, he wouldn't be able wake up in his comfortable hotel bed. Meanwhile, Jewel was still sleeping soundly right at the foot the bed wrapped around as if there was never a bad dream, or a dream at all, nevertheless at least she was there unlike the dream.

_...BEEP..._

But now all he had to worry about was godforsaken alarm clock ticking soundly within the pits of his ears. " I'll teach you.." he trailed off before weaponizing his hand and finally turning off the annoying time mechanism. " Aww, peace" he said before finally laying his ravenhair land softly on white, stainless pillow. All was well for Xzavier before a memory came up.

" Oh carp! it's Friday!!" he said awaking practically everyone up in the hotel. Including of course Jewel. " Essp?" questioned the lazy Espeon. " Friday! Jewel! Friday!" he said jumping out the bed revealing his red boxers and white socks. Jewel quickly reponsed with a jump out the bed too shaking away anything that might have came from the bed.

" Esp?" said Jewel with curosity and clear confusion. " Didn't you forget? It's time" he said from the bathroom brushing his teeth wildly. Espeon only chuckled at the sight of her trainer trying to get ready so fast. " _He's funny when he's in a rush" _she thought followed by the memory of the day to go on a fantastic trip to Johari. Meanwhile, Xzavier was still in the bathroom, having finished brushing and washing, and now ready to start the day...he guess. Apparently, he was still on the rocks about the dream he had. From the moment the forest turned black to the point the fox jumped in the way and BOOM nothing but a simple flash of light.

Hoping to take his mind off the fisaco, he decided to keep his mind on Pokemon battle going on at the new region of Johari. Built almost a year ago, the Johari just started it's first tournament yesterday, or at least annouced it, and with of his savings and some rather begged allowance he was certainly ready.

Xzavier Drake, 15-years-old and already maturity. From the moment he made friends with the Eevee turned Espeon, Jewel, he knew it was destiny. He felt as though a surge of energy light up his eyes with glory and triumph and he was the one to deliver it. Though still, it would have been nice if his parents were to come.

_...They would have been proud..._

Finally snapping back to memory, Xzavier immediately put on the black jacket that was only half on his left arm. He pulled his right arm up and proceed to place it on the socket and after doing he one last breath. " O-kay, Zav you a big boy now. no need to worry" he said to himself before wiping his hair and leaving out the bathroom.

Meanwhile with Jewel, she was only licking herself clean before shaking what appeared to either flakes or feathers from the pillow. She quickliy noticed his presence in the fromt room with a pat on the head responsing with purr and chuckle.

" Well Jewel today's the day will finally get that badge" he said with eager confidence. " Johari isn't going to know what hit them once make our mark" he said finally before making his way out of the cream colored door. "Espp!" she agreed. She always love it when he used the words "us" instead of "I" because after five years along with his parent ther haven't nothing but "us" and hopfully that'll never end.

* * *

A while later, Xzavier made his way to the hotel desk where a nice and red-haired lady stood almost robotically still at the front desk smiling happily at the desk while she was taking and giving keys to trainers and other alike.

Xzavier finally managed his to the desk with key card and more importantly his attitude. He gave her the key card followed by a greeting and goodbye. " Be sure to come back some time!" she said with a wave of her hand.

" I will!" he said leaving the door.

Once out the hotel, he and Jewel finally notice the beautiful and awe-insipiring forest road that was the Shinnoh region. Just knowing that it wasn't ugly dream like before made him all the more glad that they don't have to worry about anything.

Still, he couldn't help but think about the nightmare and how Darkrai almost had destoryed and that mysterious fox that keeps haunting his every memory from that point of his sleeping time. It not like he can just forget about it.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the duo made it to their very destination, the cruise. There they noticed a rather large line of people ranging from trainers to Pokemon specialists. Xzavier, from seeing this, fell to his knees and almost cried from his lateness.

But his tears were soaked up by the sound of a distinctive trainer he could only recalled. " Well, aren't you late?" said a female voice. Jewel, who was stand by him perked up her ears while Zav managed to pick himself up with a simile. " Scarlet? Is that you?" he said peering his eyes up to see the red haired girl in a red-and-white attire with a pink cap.

" No, it's your mother" she said with sarcastic tone. " Of course it's me" she said.

Xzavier shurgged, knowing full well she was going to do that.

" Hey, where your fri...oh there he is" he said noticing the black figure below. " Yeah, Shade and I are just waiting to get to boat" she explained before revealing the Umbreon to him.

" Wow that's cool.." he said before petting the dark Pokemon's head receiving a slight purr. Jewel as well step up and greeted each other with a nip of the nose.

After a few greetings the two fell a little slient as awaited harshly to give their boat tickets and leave their loving home that is Shinnoh to the new Johari.

The group were still slient for a bit before a question from Xzavier flicker from his lips. " So...what you're going to when you get to Johari?".

She looked a bit puzzled but answered anyway. " You know that I'm going compete in the City of Jewels Tournament this Friday" she said as if he was pretending to not know.

" Yeah,yeah I know that I meant afterwards". He reasked.

"Well since you asked nicely...". She said turning to him with a simile to the face." I'm going to visit my grandpa and talk about the new Pokemon they have there."

An eyebrow raised along with Jewel. " New...P-Pokemon?"

" Yeah, my grandpa been trying to find them for the longest and now claimed he's has pics of them". She said with interesing eyes.

'Zav swallowed the information before realizing the boat ticker was getting closer with view.

With only one person away, 'Zav and Scarlet gave a with speeches about their plans whether some were true or not. Either way, Xzavier and Scarlet were more than happy to see each other again. It's only been a year since they seen each other so it would hurt to act like they haven't seen each other.

* * *

Beyond all, all however had their one goal and that was to win the battle in Johari, the city of jewels. Despite the thought, he still couldn't get the feeling of that dream he had. The worry that shivered about Jewel going missing to a close death occurring before he was " saved" by an unusual fox Pokemon. Though distant and away, he never get that feeling off him even with the comfort of his friend and Pokemon he had that wierd thought of negativity in but in all...

_...It was only a dream..._

* * *

**Well...that was long and tiring. I'm sorry I didn't finished sooner but they gave me a bit of block along with school :(. But I hope that kept you interested. See Chp 4. soon, or maybe sooner. ( school bugs don't it.).**

**I'll continue if you REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! oh and give me some OCs ( accept any)**

**Lucious X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well guys! It been a while but I finally decided to do it and try and finsh this story of mine. Thanks to wintermoon13 for the OCs. They'll sure be a factor in this mysterious story in the future again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't the Pokemon of legend but it's said with you defeat Satoshi in cards you'll win them. **

_Chapter 5: Cruising to Johari_

After a while of waiting, Zav' and Scarlet finally made it to the ticker and with that gave their money and therefore there tickets to the cruise for the biggest ride to Johari. It was a moment for Zav' after now realizing that not only will their be battles but new Pokemon to capture as well. Finally on the cruise, Zav' took some time on the boat's edge waving to others goodbye followed by others like Scarlet and more alike.

On their, Zav' got the chance to see the watery ocean as they passed by. He viewed the now leaving island which he so loved and grew up there. He never knew he would see this day for playing with others, fighting gym battles, and even running away from Beedrills and Scizors where the reason he loved it there and now it was time to start a new adventure in a new world of Pokemon.

" Getting homesick already?" said a questioning Scarlet.

" No not really, just...trying to think on what to do once we get to Johari" he said in a droopy voice.

" Well, I know what to do there and once I do get there that trophy is mine" she said confident.

" Well aren't we sparky today? Last I check you were as nervous as I am" he said turning to her.

" Yeah, but with a little hope and confidence I know I can do it!" she said still sparked

" What about me? You know I'm going to join as well to the tournament" he said

" Yeah and with that may the best man win...which will be me and Shade" she said looking by her shoulder to the see the dark Pokemon yelping in cheer.

Xzavier looked over as well to see his Jewel " Don't worry Jewel, we won't let her get to us" he winked. " Esp!" she argeed.

Just as always, the too where nosing to each other until a third voice came in between them.

" You guys can just forget it with you hope and such cause I, Daniel, will will be victor" said a voice that seemed fimilar to Zav' " Danny? You too huh?"

" Yep and there's nothing you can do to stop me" said the the short but big boy with a Gengar beside him.

Daniel was you average known kid with brown hair and lot's of stamina. He stood almost as tall and Xzavier but still little short. He was almost the same height as Scarlet but an inch bigger and he loved wearing his blue and white shirt along with kahkis he wore as well.

" Well Scarlet, looks like you more compeition on the way" he said chuckling.

" Doesn't matter" she said, " I'm still going to fight hard no matter what"

" Now that's the spirit!" said a unfimilar voice.

The three turned around both human and Pokemon looking to see who was the one behind the statement.

It was a man big and old. He had a beard and a seemly red Hawaiian shirt and white shorts.

" Hey, who are you?" said Scarlet curiously.

" Well I'm glad you asked" He said with a smile " I'm, young lady, Professer Bryant"

Everybody looked and as they noticed that he had a I.D. card on him and the gray hair to prove it.

" Wow! Professor Bryant! I heard a lot about you from my grandpa" she said amazed by his appearance.

" Your grandpa? Wait...you mean Mr. Jordan? he said curious.

" Yep I'm his granddaughter Scarlet" she said pointing, " and this is buddy Shade" she continued with Shade yelping in greeting to the professer.

" Well it's a pleasure to meet you" he said bowing a little in greet, " And your friends ?" he said looking over to the boys.

" Hiya professer! I'm Daniel from Shinnoh" said Danny.

" Hi I'm Xzavier and I'm from Shinnoh as well" he said with his hand up.

" Well it's nice to meet you both, friends of Scarlet" he said bowing to them.

They did as well and shook hands by the following.

" So...where are you all suppose to be going may I ask?" he said politely

Xzavier and Jewel looked up at this looked at their along with the others.

" Well me and the others were going to enter City of Jewels tournament tomorrow" Zav' said willingly.

" Wow! Hope you three do good in your battle" He said waving, " you'll need the luck"

" Thanks" They all said in unison.

" Esp" said Jewel

" Geng!" said Gengar

" Bre'!" said Shade

Minutes later after they finished their speech, Zav',Scarlet, and Danny were busy starting battles with the other trainers in the cruise while they awaited for their ship to stop to their new journey.

All the while Professor Bryant was busy looking out the seas in wonder of something important.

_Someday, Somehow...we'll meet again my love_

...RINNNG... ...RINNG...

A cell phone rang, snapping Bryant out of his trance and causing immediate wake-up to him. He immediate took out his phone, press the button, and said " Yes? What is it?"

" We found it" said the person on the other line.

" What! You did?" said the professor stunned.

" Yes! It's energy levels are off the charts! I don't think we can..."

" Just find it and try and capture it! I don't care how powereful! We won't stop until I find it _and_ her!" He said quietly but with serious anger that would of made the other speaker shake.

" Y-y-yes s-sir" said the other male voice.

As soon as hung up the phone, a waitress passed by with no more than three glasses of lemonade which he took, without her knowledge, one of the drinks while turning to the edge of the boat to look out at the sunset seas.

_(Meanwhile at the Johari area)_

_Tucked away in the grassy forest fields was lonely dark fox Pokemon laying sleepy by a big tree. Nothing seemed to bother it by the moment until a young girl passed by and awoke by a hug._

_" Hey, it nice to see you again...Alice" the fox said._

**Well...how's that for an ending? If you think that wasn't enough I'll be sure to change it up in the next chap. so keep reading and reviewing! =)**

**LuciousX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back! Just to let you know, I have things to do rather than write fanfic all day so I apparently wouldn't update as fast as I use to. But hey here's this by the way.**

**Disclaimer( Aw! This again?): I don't Pokemon just some of my characters and some OCs to another author.**

_**Chapter 6: Welcome to Johari**_

After a while of waiting and practicing, the trio finally found their destination. It was, as others expected, a long trip. And as expected by Xzavier, a long hour of seasickness by Daniel. The large white boat which needless to say was a cruise found it's way to the dock were trainers went to go out set their sight for whatever will of reason they wanted. Most wanted to the tournament championship like and Zav', Scarlet, and Danny, others wanted to explore and train here, and others just like the trill of battling. Either way, it made the trainers happy and it made other happy just to be here on this exciting journey along with the friendship of their Pokemon.

Leaving the boat, the trio headed out the steel docks resting in the woods as a walk way made of dirt was seen steps away. They decided to go together being that they were going the same direction anyway so it couldn't help but to wait for each other.

" Aw man how long is this going to take?" asked a very annoyed Scarlet standing beside Shade who sleeping by the tree.

" I'm not sure but it usually takes at least five to six minutes" said a patient Xzavier.

After a while of waiting, they finally saw what they were looking for which happened to be Danny who back from the cruise restroom.

" Hey man what took ya?" said Scarlet.

" Yeah we've been waiting all day" added Xzavier along with Jewel who was already awoken along with Shade.

" Sorry ugh...I didn't know I could get seasick like this" said Danny his mouth still covered by hand.

" It's alright Danny. I think we got...hey when's the tournament!" asked Xzavier.

" Uhhhh it's only 30 minutes from now" she said looking from her watch, " Now let's go! I can't wait to see the merchandise they have there. They suppose have beautiful such great suvinoirs" she said with her eyes shining with stars as she ran down the trail with Shade, awoken, trying to catch up.

" Girls." said Xzavier looking down at a confused Espeon and then at Daniel, " Am I right Dan...Danny?" he said see no form of Danny no where except...

" HEY! WAIT UP!" said the screaming boy running down trail to the city.

There the two left down the road leaving only a stunned trainer and confused Espeon looking down at their craziness.

" Esp?" Jewel finally said.

Xzavier chuckled a bit before saying " I don't get it either".

)*(

_Minutes later_

" _Wow, how long does this forest go?" _He said looking with great interest along with Jewel who was aslo amaze a bit of the woods. It would look pretty much like any other forest only with the sparkles and Pokemon that look like something he never seen before. The atmosphere was overall great and very neat to look at.

While getting loss in the fields still following the road, he couldn't help but think about that dream he had about the dark fox and Darkrai for some reason he could of sworn it was real experince but nevertheless it ended with an awake which enough to be a dream and nothing more.

" Esp Espp?" said Jewel with a conerned look in her face.

He snapped from his " trance" and immediately kneel himself down to assure the Espeon.

" It's okay girl" he said hiding his true facial expression of worry and utter paranoia.

Obvivously she wasn't convinced as she continued looking at him even if willing go through his mind to see what's upsetting her master.

As soon as he said that he continue on to the city with a rather false look of hope trying his best to look forward to the battle tournament which by now as already gotten a list of contenders including those two which are now probably groging themselves in whatever in that city of Johari.

_(Meanwhile in the city)_

" OMG! Look at the city it's so big" said Scarlet with eyes shining like stars.

" I know it was such beautiful place" said much calmer but just as excited Daniel.

" OOOOO! Look at the merchandise here. And look at THE PLUSH TOYS!" she said pointing wildly at the cotton-filled dolls in a wooden stand.

" OOOOH! THERE SO CUTE!" she said her amazement ruling over her.

" And these Pokewatches" said Danny with great interest in them as he picked them over.

In seconds they had already carried the materials they need out the large stand handling it surprisingly with care.

" Thank you for shopping kids and welcome to Johari you two!" said the saleswoman form the stand following a wave of her hand.

" Thanks!" Scarlet waved back.

" What what she meant by two?" said a now confused Danny.

" Um...Umbre?" said Shade from Scar's shoulder.

" Hey didn't we forg..."

" XZAVIER!" said the two in unison.

_(Back in the Johari forest)_

Zav' now looking at into city which looked almost like a future utopia from afar. In result making him more eager to go in an instant. If only he and Jewel can make it out of the forest area.

" Man this sucks! Hey Jewel can you find a way of this?" he said worried.

" Esppp" she said with eyes lighting blue. After a few minutes, she gave a disappointed sigh. " Esp Espeon".

" No luck huh?" he said on his continued walking.

" Maybe we..."

A flash of darkness pass by suddenly caused Zav' nervousness to set in.

" D-d-did you see that?" he said.

" Esp?" Jewel replied but it didn't sound worried nor defensive.

Another flash came in this time catching Jewel's attention immediately going in stance.

" Wha...what IS that?".

Suddenly the flash came to a stop setting it self before the two. It began to make an appearance causing a cold sweat from Zav' _and _Jewel.

" It-it's the fox!" he said.

" Esp!" Jewel added wanting to attack it but of course it was in waiting of it's trainer for order.

Zav' was scared but overall amazed of what he was facing but wasn't just the stunning part.

" Zorua! Zo! Where are you?" said a voice from the shadows behind the trees.

Zav' and Jewel only could watch as young girl rose from the forest only to meet little fox who's only words " Zorua".

" Oh Zo! I'm glad your alright" said the girl who appear with long wavy black hair and bangs the hung from her head and also had gray eyes she also had a rather neat red dress to go with it as well.

" Zo Zorua" said the fox now to Zav' as Zorua being he says it so.

" Well as long your alright." was all she said before finally turning too the trainer and Pokemon who were looking with curiousness.

" Hey...um is t-this..." before he could finish, the girl left. She pick up the fox and left running behind a tree.

Zav' and Jewel, coming out of their stunned sense, ran after her. That's when he began to discover that this "little girl" is actually older than she seems. He wallk over slowly hoping not to startle her.

He walk over to the tree she hid and along with Jewel who was in his shoulder waiting to see her and found out what's with her and this "Zorua" fox she with.

" Hey are you alright?" he said with a smile. Trying to sound trusting of course.

She didn't answer nor replied. She stood holding the sleepy fox in her knees and arms.

" Are you lost?" he asked trying to get an answer.

Again she didn't answer.

He hated being ignored but she was new to him and Jewel. He tried again.

"Can you understand me?" he said this time.

This time she nodded yes.

" Okay...you know how to get out of this forest this forest miss..." he trailed waiting for a verbal answer.

Instead, she pointed north which showed the trail he was looking for.

Amazed, he waved in thanks to girl still laying emotionless-like behind the green filled tree.

" Thanks" he said along with an " Esp" by Jewel.

" Welcome to Johari" she said with raising her hand a bit.

Suddenly he turned to face but she was gone by then. Not a trance for as she vanished.

" Wha?" was all he said before turning to Jewel to say. " Girls".

**Sooooooo...What did ya think? Review!**

**LuciousX**


End file.
